


Act II; Honeymoon Dew.

by strawberrybluechampagne



Series: Love in Three Acts. [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Might be angst, Mingyu has an almond allergy, We never know, idk what to tag, soongyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrybluechampagne/pseuds/strawberrybluechampagne
Summary: It's been 5 months since soongyu started dating from the previous act. The love is passionate, the sex is amazing, it's been heaven until Mingyu discovered something unexpected...
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: Love in Three Acts. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Act II; Honeymoon Dew.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Act I before you proceed and this series is an 🔞 - despite not too explicit mention of words (you know me, I'm not into mentioing something explicit like that.) Ini masih mengandung unsur kontes dewasa ya! 
> 
> Be a responsible reader!

Soonyoung bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

“ _Good morning_ Mingyu ganteng~” sapanya masih berbaring

 _“Good morning, sayang. Baru bangun?”_ Sapa suara dari jaringan disana

“Iya… Kemarin aku begadang ngerjain _closing_ kantor. Capek banget.” Keluh Soonyoung manja

_“Kesian pacar aku. You did a great job sayangku. Untung weekend jadi bisa santai. Sarapan gih sana.”_

“Mau sarapan oatmeal special kamu yang kayak waktu itu, Gyu…” Soonyoung berkata mengingat sarapan yang pernah Mingyu buat untuknya

_“Mau? Aku ke apartemen kamu ya?”_

“Iya mau! Sini Gyu. _I miss my boyfriend and his kisses_.” ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum berbaring di kasurnya, cahaya pagi matahari memasuki kamarnya melalui jendela yang gordennya terbuka lebar.

_“I miss you too, baby. Aku kesana ya.”_

“Hati-hati, Mingyu. Jangan ngebut!”

_“Iya sayang. Aku mandi dulu ya.”_

“Ga usah, mandi disini aja biar cepet kesininya. Aku laper~ ada baju kamu juga kan disini.” Soonyoung mencoba membujuk pacarnya itu datang lebih cepat

_“Hih! Yaudah aku langsung otw ya. Dadah! Love you.”_

“Okay sayang. Bye. _See you, love you too_.” Soonyoung lalu mematikan teleponnya, bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berdiri didepan jendelanya memandang pemandangan pagi kota dan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Sudah sekitar 4 bulan sejak Mingyu menyatakan perasaannya dan akhirnya menjalin hubungan. Keduanya memang sudah mengenal mungkin sudah lebih dari 1 tahun. Berawal dari traktiran Jihoon yang waktu itu berulang tahun, Mingyu yang adalah teman kerja Jihoon itu diajak olehnya untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman Jihoon yang lainnya. Ada Minghao dan Jun dan tentu saja Soonyoung. Jihoon lalu memperkenalkan keduanya.

> _“Soonyoung.” Sapa Soonyoung menjabat tangan Mingyu_
> 
> _“Mingyu. Nice to meet you.” Mingyu menyapa balik sambil tersenyum manis._

Jujur saja, Mingyu sudah sangat menarik perhatian Soonyoung dari pertama kali Ia menatap Mingyu. Figurnya yang tinggi besar, bahu lebarnya, mata besarnya, hidung mancungnya, senyum manisnya, kulit tannya. Ingat dulu saat kecil, Soonyoung suka di mintai teman-teman wanitanya untuk menulis biodata di kertas _file_ , ada bagian “tipe kesukaan”. Dulu Soonyoung tak pernah mengisi bagian itu karena Ia tak tahu seperti apa tipe kesukaannya. Tapi sekarang jika Ia disuruh lagi menulis hal itu, mendeskripsikan tipe kesukaannya, Ia hanya akan menulis nama Mingyu disana.

Mingyu lalu mulai menghubungi Soonyoung lebih dahulu. Awalnya hanya ingin menanyakan tentang interior design, meminta Soonyoung untuk membantu menata studio foto barunya. Berawal dari sana kemudian keduanya menjadi semakin dekat. Sering bertemu dengan alibi mentraktir satu sama lain atau hanya teman minum.

_“Gue udah lama ga pernah dijamah orang anjir.” canda Soonyoung pada Mingyu suatu malam di salah satu soju house sambil menegak sloki sojunya_

_“Demi apa sih? Orang lucu gemes ganteng kaya lo masa ga ada yang mau sih?” Mingyu tertawa mendengar celotehan orang di depannya itu_

_“Hih! Yang mau mah banyak, gua-nya belum nemu yang bikin gua nafsu.” Soonyoung lalu tertawa, mukanya sudah mulai memerah akibat 1 ½ botol soju yang sudah Ia habiskan_

_“Yaudah sama gue aja.” Mingyu berkata menggoda bercanda sambil tertawa_

_“Yaudah yuk! FWB dong kita?” Soonyoung membalas candaan Mingyu itu sambil tertawa meneguk sojunya_

_This is why you never joked around on this kind of matter…_

_Karena esok harinya Soonyoung bangun dengan wajah Mingyu sebagai pemandangan pertama yang Ia lihat._

_Dan pada akhirnya, keduanya makin lebih sering menemui satu sama lain dan berakhir di kasur antara di apartemen Soonyoung atau Mingyu, tak berbusana._

_Berawal dari candaan itu._

\--------------

  
  


Pintu kamar Soonyoung terbuka, Mingyu langsung menghampiri pacarnya itu memeluknya dari belakang,

“ _Good morning_ sayangnya aku.” Mingyu mengecup pipi gembul Soonyoung yang masih membengkak karena bangun tidur

Kedatangan pacarnya itu membawa senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah Soonyoung, “Cepet banget kamu”

“Jakarta kalo sabtu sepi.” kecupnya kecil di pipi Soonyoung lagi, “Ayo makan, katanya laper.”

“Bikinin oatmealnya.”

“Iya, ayo aku udah bawa oatmeal sama pisang sama blueberrynya.” Mingyu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju ke dapur Soonyoung menyiapkan sarapan. Soonyoung mengikutinya dari belakang.

\--------------

  
  


“Enak banget sih oatmeal buatan kamu.” Soonyoung menaruh mangkuk kosongnya di meja depan sofa dimana Ia dan Mingyu sedang bersantai sambil menonton Cells At Work! di TV.

“Mau ngapain kita nih hari ini?” Tanya Mingyu meraih tangan Soonyoung, mengelusnya lembut

“Mau keluar tapi aku males. Kamu mau kemana?”

“Aku juga males keluar sih. Santai aja kita berdua disini?”

“Tapi aku mau keluar juga…” Soonyoung memanyunkan bibirnya

“Yaudah, mau kemana?”

“Nyobain Taco Bell yang baru buka mau ga?” Ajak Soonyoung pada pacarnya

“Ayok aja. Berarti siangan aja kita berangkat ya?” Mingyu berbaring menaruh kepalanya di paha Soonyoung, “Aku masih agak ngantuk sebenernya.”

Soonyoung melirik jam di dindingnya yang baru menunjukan pukul 9.02 itu. Ia lalu mengelus kepala Mingyu, “Yaudah tidur dulu.”

Soonyoung membiarkan pria jangkung itu terlelap di pangkuannya, melihat bulu matanya yang menyentuh bawah matanya. Tersenyum kemudian kembali menonton anime di TV-nya.

\--------------

  
  


Mingyu membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa pening. Ia bangun tak lagi di pangkuan Soonyoung, bantal empuk yang familiar untuknya sekarang menahan kepalanya

“Soonyoung…” panggil Mingyu membuat Soonyoung berjalan cepat menuju ruang TVnya

“Ah, udah bangun kamu? Badan kamu panas banget, Gyu. Aku lagi bikin bubur di dapur.” Soonyoung terlihat sangat khawatir, “Abis makan kita ke rumah sakit ya.”

Mingyu memegang dahinya, merasakan temperatur tubuhnya yang memang meningkat. Perutnya seperti terkocok dan matanya terasa berat.

“Sayang, itu deket leher kamu merah-merah ruam gitu… Ayo ke RS sekarang aja. Aduh…” Soonyoung panik saat melihat ruam di dada Soonyoung yang menjalar mendekat ke lehernya

“Gatel ga? Ayo kamu bisa jalan sebentar kan?” Soonyoung mencoba membuat Mingyu duduk di sofa, “Ayo sayang ih aku khawatir.”

Mingyu lalu memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri agar tidak membuat Soonyoung menjadi lebih panik. Ia bangun dan berjalan menuju basement dimana Soonyoung memarkirkan mobilnya.

\--------------

  
  


“Aduh ini untung langsung di bawa ke sini.” Dokter di UGD menyuntikkan penetralisir, “Ini reaksi alergi nih. Kalo ga dibawa lebih cepet bisa ketutup tenggorokannya, ga bisa nafas.”

“Sebelum ini ada makan sesuatu ga? Sesuatu yang baru yang mungkin belum pernah di konsumsi sebelumnya?” Tanya sang Dokter pada Mingyu

“Gak sih dok, saya tadi pagi makan oatmeal, pisang, blueberry, madu sama susu doang. Tiap hari saya ngekonsumsi itu kok.” Mingyu berkata kepala peningnya mulai terasa ringan

“Susu sapi?”

“Iya deh…” jawab Mingyu ragu, “Iya kan Nyong?” Mingyu beralih pada Soonyoung mengkonfirmasi

“ _Wait_ , Gyu, kamu pake susu yang di kulkas?”

“Iya.”

“ _Ih_! Itu _almond milk_ , Gyu! _Almond milk_ dok, bukannya susu sapi.”

“Nah. Itu kayaknya penyebabnya. Ini tadi saya sudah kasih _neutralizer_ dulu, kita tunggu 1 jam ya, kalau _symptoms_ nya masih sama atau malah tambah parah baru kita tindak lanjut ya. Kalo malah membaik berarti anda alergi almond milk.” Jelas sang Dokter, “Saya permisi dulu ya, kita liat 1 jam lagi.”

“Okay, Dok. Terima kasih.” Mingyu berkata

Soonyoung lalu menutup tirai yang UGD dan langsung duduk disebelah Mingyu yang masih terbaring

“Untung langsung ke sini… Sejak kapan kamu alergi _almond milk_ ih Gyu”

“Aku aja ga tau ake alergi.” Mingyu tertawa kecil, “Maaf ya bikin kamu panik, sayang.” Mingyu memegang tangan Soonyoung, mencoba menenangkannya

“Ga usah minta maaf. Kan kamu ga salah.”

“Salah akunya, kita jadi ga bisa ke Taco Bell.” Mingyu tersenyum

“Yaudah sih. Di apartemen aja kita, main dokter-dokteran.” Soonyoung tertawa

“ _That sounds lewd, baby_.” Mingyu memasang muka jahilnya

“ _Maybe it is._ ” goda Soonyoung sambil menyeringai membuat Mingyu mengacak-acak rambut pacarnya itu gemas.

\--------------

  
  


“Pulang ke apart kamu apa aku, Gyu?” Soonyoung menyalakan mobilnya. Mingyu akhirnya di perbolehkan pulang karena reaksi yang mulai membaik dan tidak ada reaksi lain yang membuatnya lebih para. Ia ternyata hanya alergi _almond milk_ , sebuah alergi yang dia sendiri tak tahu Ia punya. Ia memandang Soonyoung yang duduk disampingnya itu. Setiap kali mereka berdua, selalu Mingyu yang menyetir, melihat Soonyoung yang berada di kursi supir dan Mingyu di kursi penumpang adalah hal yang sedikit asing bagi keduanya.

Mingyu menaruh tangannya di paha Soonyoung, mengelusnya dan sedikit meremasnya “Kemana aja. Terserah kamu. Kamu ganteng banget kalo nyetir.”

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum dan tertawa atas komen dan gestur Mingyu itu. Soonyoung yang masih memakai piyama satin berwarna birunya itu memasukkan alamat apartemennya di GPS.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang saat keduanya sampai di apartemen Soonyoung. Hari Sabtu yang cukup menegangkan untuk Soonyoung yang tadi panik melihat sang kekasih terkena reaksi alergi.

Soonyoung langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring di kasurnya menghadap ke langit-langit. Kakinya menggantung dari lutut kebawah.

“Untung gak kenapa-kenapa kamu, Gyu.” Soonyoung bernafas lega, “Kalo kamu kenapa-kenapa bisa stress aku. Kamu udah enakkan, kan?”

Mingyu ikut berbaring disamping kekasihnya itu, “Udah. Udah sehat malah aku. Ayo kalo mau pergi.”

“Ga ah. Capek. Disini aja kita. Istirahat. Besok aja perginya.” Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya keatas, merenggangkan tubuhnya

Mingyu lalu berbaring menghadap Soonyoung, melihat pria disampingnya itu lalu membuka kancing piyama satin Soonyoung satu persatu

“Katanya mau main dokter-dokteran…” Mingyu menggoda, membuka kancing terakhir piyama kekasihnya, “Ayo main dokter-dokteran.” Ia lalu mengecup dada Soonyoung, bermain dengan putingnya membuat pria itu bergeliat.

“Gu, _aahh_ – belum mandi aku tuh. Kamu juga– _Akhh_ sayang jangan dulu–” Soonyoung mendorong kepala Mingyu yang terus bersikukuh mengecup bagian dadanya.

“Kangen kamu ih… Kita udah 4 hari baru ketemu udah gitu udah berapa minggu gak _itu_ … Aku kangen kamu…” rengek Mingyu lalu membawa wajahnya naik dan mencium bibir Soonyoung lembut sambil tangannya bermain dengan puting Soonyoung yang sudah terlihat pink itu.

“Kamu ga kangen aku?” Mingyu terus merengek pada kekasihnya itu sambil mencoba membangun suasana, “Yuk Soonyoung, sayang, yuk… Lagi mendung gini juga pas banget loh…” Mingyu terus membujuk Soonyoung sambil menciumi bibirnya dan bermain dengan lidah sang kekasih didalamnya

“Kamu udah keras ya, Gyu…” Soonyoung berkata merasakan kepunyaan Mingyu yang dari tadi terus bergesekan dengan pahanya

“Iya… Kangen kamu dia…” Mingyu tersenyum bergurau, “Mau ya??” pintanya

“Yaudah, tapi mandi dulu ya kita…” Soonyoung mencoba menahan dirinya yang dari tadi juga sudah bergairah

“Bareng aja yuk, _baby_?” Mingyu menatap Soonyoung, pria itu lalu mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Mingyu.

\--------------

  
  


“Gyu… _Ih_ …” keluh Soonyoung saat sang kekasih terus menerus memeluknya dan menciuminya membuat kepunyaan keduanya yang sudah menegang itu saling bersentuhan,

“Kamu mandinya lama banget…” Mingyu mengeluh tak sabar

“Aku curiga kamu tadi di suntik obat perkasa ya bukannya penetralisir alergi.” Canda Soonyoung membawa tawa pada Mingyu

“Aku ga butuh gituan. Ngeliat kamu juga langsung bereaksi aku mah…” Mingyu terus mendekatkan badan keduanya, menggesekan punyanya dengan kepunyaan Soonyoung membuat kekasihnya itu mengerang tak berdaya

“ _Please can I put it in?_ ” Mingyu berbisik dikuping Soonyoung, “ _I can’t hold it any longer._ ”

“ _Okay_ … Tapi aku maunya dikasur… Ga mau disini.” jawab Soonyoung yang langsung membuat Mingyu mengendongnya dan membawa kekasihnya itu ke atas tempat tidur.

Mingyu membalikkan badan kekasihnya, membuat bokongnya tercuat menghadap Mingyu yang lalu berlutut dikasur mengelus bokong Soonyoung, dan langsung memasukkan kepunyaannya mengejutkan Soonyoung

“Gyu! _Aakkhh_ –” erang Soonyoung

Mingyu terus menghantam bokong kekasihnya itu dengan ritme cepat. Soonyoung lalu menengok kebelakang melihat sang kekasih yang kepalanya mengadah keatas dengan mata tertutup betul-betul sedang memuaskan dirinya.

Soonyoung hanya disana berpasrah diri menikmati juga pekerjaan Mingyu padanya. Mendengar erangan Mingyu yang terus memanggil nama Soonyoung disela-sela sumpah serapahnya membuat pria itu semakin menikmati alurnya ditambah cengkraman jemari Mingyu dalam menusuk pinggulnya membuat atmosfer di kamar tidur itu betul-betul tak terelakan.

Mingyu lalu menuju puncaknya dan langsung berejakulasi di punggung kekasihnya itu dan langsung membalikkan badan kekasihnya menatapnya dengan tatapan puas dan mencium bibirnya

“Sekali lagi ya, sayang.” Bisik Mingyu membuat Soonyoung tersentak. Nada Mingyu yang terdengar memerintah bukan bertanya meminta izin seperti biasanya. Pria tinggi itu lalu langsung turun lagi, dan melakukannya lagi, untuk kedua kalinya tapi kali ini Ia menghadap ke arah Soonyoung, memegang batang Soonyoung, memainkannya sembari Ia mendorong kepunyaannya masuk.

“Gyu, gila kamu– _akkh_ _—_ sayang…” rintih Soonyoung bergeliat melengkungkan punggungnya yang lalu ditahan kebawah oleh Mingyu yang terus mencepatkan ritme dorongannya.

“Gyu, _hnnghh_ – demi apapun aku mau keluar ini — Gyu, sayang…” Soonyoung terus merintih disetiap gerakan yang Mingyu lakukan. Kekasihnya ini terlihat beda. Mingyu memang lebih dominan di atas tempat tidur, tapi tidak pernah Mingyu segarang ini _(well, kecuali saat malam dimana Soonyoung dan Minghao benar-benar dekat itu.)_ Soonyoung berpikir ada apa dengan Mingyu, tapi pikirannya selalu buyar setiap kali kekasihnya itu mendorong kepunyaannya hingga habis tersentuk didalam Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sudah menyelesaikan klimaks keduanya, dan Mingyu masih terus menggempurnya. Mata kecilnya sudah terpejam dan nafasnya sudah cepat hanya menunggu Mingyu selesai dengan urusannya. Hingga akhirnya seluruh badan Mingyu tersentak dan bergetar jatuh memeluk tubuh Soonyoung dibawahnya itu.

“Udah?” Tanya Soonyoung sambil mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu

“Udah, _hehehe_.” kekeh Mingyu sambil menciumi pipi Soonyoung. Kim Mingyu yang asli sudah kembali.

“Maaf ya sayang aku keluar di dalam…” Mingyu menciumi leher kekasihnya itu, “Nanti aku bantuin bersihin deh~”

“Ga! Ga usah, kamu nanti gantiin seprai aku aja. Kalo kamu bantuin nanti ronde tiga. Ga mau, sakit akunya kamu garang banget tadi.” keluh Soonyoung pada pria yang sedang mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Soonyoung itu

“Abisnya aku kangen…” Mingyu berucap manja. Nafas hangatnya yang menyentuh lehernya membuat Soonyoung merasa aman.

“Kamu bebersih sana…” ujar pria dibawah Mingyu itu

“Nanti dulu. Masih mau peluk kamu akunya. Kamu harum banget tau ga. Aku suka.”

“Ketiduran nanti kita loh, ganteng… Masa telanjang gini sih…” Soonyoung melihat mata Mingyu yang sudah mulia terpejam

“Biarin… Aku mau gini sama kamu sampai besok.” Mingyu berkata manja memeluk sang kekasih lebih erat lagi

Soonyoung tersenyum membiarkan pria diatasnya itu tertidur diatasnya. Mingyu yang manja, yang memperlihatkan sifat kekanak-kanakannya, yang umurnya lebih muda 1 tahun di banding Soonyoung itu selalu berhasil membuatnya terlena dengan kelakuan dan kata-katanya.

\--------------

  
  


“Sayang, bangun… Udah jam 7 malem loh… Akunya pegel badan kamu besar, Gyu…” Soonyoung membangunkan si pria jangkung yang dari tadi tertidur menghalangi Soonyoung untuk bangun

“ _Ahh_ …” Mingyu mengusap matanya, “Maaf ya, pegel ya? Kamu mandi diluan gih abis itu aku.” Ucap Mingyu yang lalu pindah berbaring di sisi lain kasur melepaskan diri dari Soonyoung

“Yaudah, nanti kamu ganti seprainya ya Gyu, langsung cuci aja.” Soonyoung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Mingyu masih terlelap lelah menahan kepalanya diatas bantal. Sampai sebuah getaran tak berhenti menganggu tidurnya. Ia mencari sumber getaran itu dan melihat ponsel Soonyoung yang menyala. 5 _missed call_ dan beberapa pesan baru terlihat disana.

Mingyu bukanlah orang yang suka melihat _kepo_ dengan ponsel pasangannya. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun memeriksa pesan di ponsel Soonyoung ataupun memeriksa platform sosial medianya selama mereka berpacaran. Mingyu tidak seperti itu. Namun rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba hilang dan berubah menjadi rasa penasaran bercampur amarah saat melihat preview message yang muncul di notifikasinya.

> From Minghao: Babe, kok ga diangkat sih dari tadi? Gimana? Mingyu udah pulang belum? Ayo sini. Miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Act III will be updated soon as that will probably be the last part of the series u.u 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
